


Someone's going to be cutting the Thread

by Yankingthechain



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: April gets her body back, Brief Smut, Charlie being unable to deal with what he did, F/M, Genocide, M/M, Motherhen!Ram, The aftermath of the Lost, angst with happy ending, protective!Matteusz, really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: In the aftermath of what happened, The Doctor arrives. Matteusz takes care of a hysterical Charlie and comes to realisations about the lengths he would go to to keep his little family safe.





	Someone's going to be cutting the Thread

"It was supposed to kill me!" Charlie is manic with grief, his hands are strangling his hair and each breath he takes in sounds like a scream, "You were supposed to let me die! I was supposed to go with them!" His blue eyes are so wide and terrified, Matteusz has never seen him in such a state and his heart aches painfully for his loved one. 

Charlie drops to his knees with a hollow thump and scrambles for Miss Quill's gun, pressing it into her hands, "Kill me-it's not too late-kill me please-you want to and I'm asking-" He begged, hanging unto Miss Quill's wrist and weeping openly and hanging his head. 

"Charlie-" Matteusz got to his feet shakily, reached his hand out towards his boyfriend and the smaller boy flinches away from his touch. 

"Please-please just let me die-"

"You have to live with the sacrifice." Miss Quill said in a hollow voice, she was looking at the gun in her hand like she'd never seen it before, like it wasn't hers, "You have to-"

Charlie screams and presses his forehead to the floor, "You have to kill me-you have to-"

Matteusz crumples to his knees and pulls him as much as he can into his lap, "Charlie-" He's fighting to get away but Matteusz will not treat him like broken glass, like he is not his Charlie, even after the decision he made, the decision he was forced to make, he is his, he will always belong to him. "Charlie-" and Matteusz' own voice cracks harshly, Charlie's forehead is still pressed to the floor but Matteusz had got both arms locked around his stomach and he tips over into Matteusz' lap easily. 

He's got his hands spidered over his eyes and he stares up into Matteusz' face like a broken man, "Kill me-if you loved me-if you ever loved me please-" he begs and Matteusz shakes his head, and Charlie sobs harder, his body curling closer together so that he fits onto Matteusz' knee like a baby. 

He pries Charlie's hands away from his face and holds them in his own, "I followed you-wherever-I will follow you-you are not lost-"

Charlie looks at him vacantly, "I was supposed to die." And then his eyes rolls back and Matteusz lets out a panicked scream.

He will remember that moment forever, the brief eternity in which he felt his heart splinter into a hundred thousand pieces while Tanya fell beside them on their knees and felt for a pulse. He will never forget the way his blood turned ice cold in his veins, he held Charlie in his arms and knew that if he died today, then Matteusz would keep his promise and follow him. 

"I think-I think he fainted from shock, that can happen, right?" Tanya says, pressing the back of her hand against Charlie's forehead and running a hand through his unkempt hair, smoothing it. "He did what anyone of us would've done." She whispers an eternity later, and Matteusz wonders what he would've done in that situation, if he held the fate of not only Charlie's life, but of all those who ever lived, mothers and fathers and children alike, in his hands. 

He too, would've committed genocide, for Charlie, for his parents, his friends, he would burn cities and slaughter families for the people he held in his heart. He hugs his boyfriend a little closer at the realisation. 

"He killed her." Ram whispers, still hunched over her girlfriend's fallen body like he could protect her, like any of them could protect April now.

"He had too-you can't blame him, he saved us-" Tanya pleaded and Matteusz stared hard at his lover's face, not trusting himself to look at the boy who lost everything, holding the woman that gave everything. 

Charlie is pitifully still in his arms, and if it wasn't for the heavy beating of his heart underneath Matteusz' palms then he would've swore the alien was dead. So he wills his heart to keep on beating and presses his hand harder in support against his chest, almost as if he was cheering on the thundering heart keeping his boyfriend alive. 

There's a spark of electricity and Ram's squealing, shoving himself over as fast as he can to their side of the room and Matteusz watches with dread as Cornakinus rises sluggishly, like the monsters in the video games Ram insists they play, where the monster never dies on the first try. He tries to cover his boyfriend with his body as best as he can, shielding him from whatever may come. 

He hopes whatever it is, it's over quick. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

Maybe it's shock. Maybe it's pure, unbridled shock that's causing Charlie to faint and the rest of them all to go insane. Perhaps shock affects different species differently, maybe it makes Rhodians faint and humans to have hallucinations of their dead friend speaking from the body of their enemy. 

But Miss Quill is neither human nor rhodian, and she is seeing the same thing. 

"April?" Ram questions and he sounds like Matteusz' father did the day the factory confirmed that they would hire an immigrant with little-to-no qualifications, like the sun had suddenly chased away every rain cloud that had ever existed, it was the voice of a man who had been given back hope. 

Matteusz believed in God, but in that moment he believed in Ram. 

"What-what's wrong?"

Because no matter the body, April was April, and when she looked at her hands-the hands of a monster, she did nothing but sigh calmly and say, "Somebody call the doctor."

**************************************************

He arrives little more than an hour later, and the blue box that he travels around in whirs into existence right there in the drama room. Charlie still has yet to wake, but Matteusz has rearranged them so that his boyfriend's head is lolling back onto his shoulder, Matteusz' stomach pressed into the curve of Charlie's spine and the polish boy's long legs crisscrossed underneath that of his boyfriend's, his nose is pressed to the crook of the smaller boy's neck, searching past the smell of sweat and fear for the heavy, familiar scent of home that he's been missing for the six nights he's spent in his cousin's car. 

The Doctor's eyes lock on his as soon as he steps out of the little blue box and he points a long finger at him, "Is he-?"

Matteusz doesn't let the thought bloom in his mind, "Fainted!" He cuts off loudly, pulling his lover closer as if he could protect from the thought of death, no one will grieve for Charlie before they have to. 

"It would be easier for him, if he was." 

Matteusz wants to yell at him, he wants to scream and shout and hit him for even suggesting that a world without Charlie is a world worth living in, but he knows in his own head that the Doctor was not passing judgement, that he was, in fact, being kind. It makes everything somewhat worse, but he promises silently that he will do everything in his power to help Charlie get through this. 

"Doctor." April says and the Doctor's face creases in confusion. 

"Cornakinus...or not Cornakinus. You're you, but you're not you. I'm confused-somebody fill me in?"

"Charlie-he used cabinet. The shadows threaten our world, and he destroy them. April died. She was dead, but the soul meant to kill Charlie-hit her instead. That happened." Matteusz explained best he could and Tanya nodded from beside him, she was leaning against Matteusz and Matteusz was leaning against her also, they were holding each other up. 

"So I'm me-April-I'm just in Cornakinus' body. Which I'd like to change-is that something you can help with?" April asks and the Doctor winces, folding his hand up beneath his chin and looking at the destruction of the school with a grand expression that did not belong on a man that did not take part in the worst day of Matteusz' life. 

"I really should've got here earlier." The Doctor commented idly, then waved his hand and said, "I would've done the same thing."

"What genocide?" A voice comes from behind them and Matteusz spins to see and tall, thin woman poke her head out of the tardis door. 

"He had no choice!" Matteusz snarls pathetically, dragging his tiny boyfriend closer, ready to defend him against anything despite the fact that he was exhausted and near hysterics himself. 

"Of course he had no choice-they were about to kill everyone!" The Doctor said, spinning in a circle, and waving his hands, "So he uses the soul's-and then finally, he's about to die-you'll have to explain to me why he's about to die later as I'm really quite lost-but what, the soul goes into April/notApril? These souls are meant to kill, they're a weapon, are they not?"

"They're a fairy tale." Miss Quill says, leaning against a wall, shrouded in darkness, "For my species, the Cabinet was a horror story, but for the Rhodians...it was hope, there was a story that they could reawaken in the enemies bodies, but it was only a story."

"Like the Cabinet was only a story?" The Doctor says wisely and Miss Quill sags against the wall in exhaustion, she lifts one hand to her bump and closes her eyes. She doesn't answer. 

"Charlie would not have done it if there was no other way-and you weren't here. There wasn't another way." Tanya says and she's so young and so old in that moment and Matteusz wants to hold her, but he can't take any hands off Charlie so instead he presses his bent knee against her's, after a second, she presses back. 

"I would've done it." Ram admits looking shellshocked, Matteusz has lost his parents, both of them, but to him they are merely lost, Ram's father is gone. And so is Tanya's mother. They cannot be found. Matteusz' soul weeps for the pair of them. "If I had to make that decision, I would've done it." 

The woman, yet to be introduced, looks around at the exhausted, hysterical bunch of teenagers and one pregnant alien and announces in a calm voice, "Everyone come in, I think everyone needs some tea. I think we have crisps too."

"You can't invite people into the Tardis-it's my tardis-!" The Doctor whinges but he's cut off by one raised eyebrow from the woman, "Yes, okay, everyone come in, for crisps." The Doctor says 'crisps' with such disdain that Matteusz wants to snigger, but instead he doesn't, letting Tanya support Charlie long enough for him to clamber awkwardly to his feet so that he can hoist Charlie into his arms. 

Every bone in Matteusz' body aches, yet Charlie is so worryingly light in his arms that he makes a mental note to make him eat more. He follows the rest of them into the box, and April, after a moments hesitation, picks up her own body and follows them. 

The woman leads them straight past the big shiny room filled with wheels and buttons through a long corridor down to a room filled with sofas and armchairs. April sets her own body down on a sofa in the far corner and Miss Quill flops down with a groan into an armchair. Matteusz is reluctant to let Charlie out of his grip, but at the Doctor's instruction lays him out on a putrid green sofa, he crouches down beside him however and stays close, stroking his hair and ignoring the conversation at the round table at the far end of the room. 

When they make it through this, he will not be ridiculous and sleep in a car. He will take his boyfriend home and feed him, they will bath together and wash away the horridness of the week, they will dress in their pyjamas, Charlie in his ridiculous flannel ensemble and Matteusz in nothing more but his crucifix and boxers. And Matteusz will tell Charlie that he loves him, every second that he can, because today he almost had that privilege taken away from him and he will never take it for granted again. 

"You must be good friends." The woman says calmly, dragging him out of his thoughts to pass him a steaming cup of tea in a chipped orange mug, he takes it from her with the hand he isn't using to stroke his boyfriend's hair and settles it gently on the floor beside him. 

"I love him." 

She sits beside him, leaning against the sofa and tucking her feet up round her like a child, "I can tell. Does he know?"

Matteusz snorts, "We are together. I am his boyfriend-he is mine." He tells her and his words are fierce but his tone is exhausted, he's willing to fight, but he would rather not. 

He is too tired for fights anymore. 

"Hey it's cool-no judgement here. I get it." At his derisive nod she puts a hand on his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, "No, mate, I really get it." 

Matteusz hums in understanding, "So you and the Doctor..?"

"He's my teacher. Ew. Dude. No." 

Matteusz laughs hollowly and strokes the pad of his thumb over his boyfriend's pointy nose. "He will be much upset when he wakes up and remembers. I almost wish he could sleep." He says and his voice is tiny and hoarse, he ducks his head and takes a drink from his tea even though the liquid is hot and scalds his mouth, he is unwilling to cry in front of a stranger. 

"His name is Charlie right?"

"Charlie Smith, is the most human name he could think of apparently." He snorts at his boyfriend's adorable cluelessness and it turns into more of a sniff, he drags his hand over his eyes and the woman is gracious enough to pretend she doesn't see. 

"Hey, I've got a pretty damn human name: Bill Potts. Who looks at their tiny baby and goes, 'y'know, they look like a Bill Potts'?" The woman-Bill, says extravagantly, coaxing a smile from the corners of his mouth. 

"My name is Matteusz Andrzejewski." He tells her and she snorts. 

"Okay, fuck, you win." she nods her head towards his tea and says, "Drink that, you need it."

Matteusz shakes his head but takes a drink anyway, "English people. Always act as if tea fixes all problems, when really it doesn't fix much at all." 

Bill Potts smiles sadly, "At least it keeps you warm."

Matteusz closes his eyes and leans his head against the fabric of the sofa, "He keeps me warm." He tells her, but his voice is no more than a whisper. He could sleep like this, the warmth of the tea settling in his stomach and the buzz of the other's voices and Miss Quill's soft snores lulling him into a doze that relaxes his aching body and he falls into a pitiful sleep like that, his legs on the floor and his head pillowed on his arms beside Charlie. 

He awakens a little while later, and somebody has moved him, pushed him up onto the sofa with Charlie and in their sleep like always they have intertwined, so that Matteusz is unsure where he begins and Charlie ends. He makes eye contact with Ram, awake on of the other sofas with Tanya's head pillowed on his lap, she's sleeping but he's not, and he gives a small nod whenever he sees Matteusz awake and he knows that it was Ram who helped him onto the sofa, because despite what happens, Ram will always be the 'mother-hen' of the group. 

Bill Potts has managed to curl herself up into one of the armchairs and is peaceful in her sleep, still and serene and the complete opposite of Miss Quill sprawled out like a starfish in her recliner, her snores deafening in the silence of the room. 

The only people missing are April and the Doctor. "Where is..." he lets his voice, no more than a whisper, trail off into a question and Ram shrugs.

"Doctor said he knew a guy, Jack, that might be able to help. You should go back to sleep mate, it'll be a while before they're back." 

"You should sleep also," Matteusz instructs him, because the bags underneath Ram's eyes are heavy and deep, and the soccer player sighs quietly. 

"I honestly don't think I'll ever sleep again." He confesses and Matteusz shakes his head. 

"It always feels like that, you should still try." 

"Yeah, okay, I'll try. Goodnight Matt," 

Matteusz blinks at the foreign nickname but nods regardless, "Goodnight Ram."

He curls himself back around his boyfriend's body and sleeps a little more soundly. 

He wakes again a few hours later to Ram's enthusiastic whooping and Tanya's cheers, he glances over the back of the sofa to see April, in her own body, giving them both fierce hugs. Underneath him, Charlie too, wakes. 

He's bleary when he first awakens in the morning, scrubbing at his eyes and demanding more sleeping time in a petulant adorable tone, Matteusz can usually get him up for school by dragging his reluctant whingey ass into the shower and soaping his hair for him, but Matteusz knows that he won't be dealing with sleepy, soft Charlie right now, because Charlie is Tired. With a capital 'T'. He is tired of hurting and being hurt, of existing, of having to make hard decisions all the time, he is tired of it all. 

And so when Charlie wakes, he's perfectly still. Matteusz only knows that he's awake because his eyes are open, and he can't help the small sound of joy that bursts out of his mouth at the sight of him awake. 

Because there had been that niggling part of his brain that had questioned whether he'd ever wake, that maybe he'd live but be asleep for the rest of his life. To see him awake, is enough for him to have reason to lean down and kiss him hard, way too enthusiastically for a room full of people. 

"Oh, ew, gross Matteusz." Tanya says, but she's smiling slightly, and Matteusz cannot help the laugh that bubbles out of his mouth as he sits up on his boyfriend's stomach. 

"I'm happy-sue me." He says, because they've all lost people this past six months, but right now they have each other. 

"Yeah, let him be happy, Tanya." April said bumping her shoulder against the younger girl's, at the sound of her voice Charlie sits up so fast that he almost disrupts Matteusz's seat on his knees. 

He looks at her and all the blood drains from his face, Matteusz is worried he may faint again. "Is this hell?" He questions, and his eyes are wet, "Is this my punishment?"

April sighs and points a finger at him, "Okay listen here, Charlie Smith. You are not dead, you're not in hell, or heaven, or even your god forsaken cabinet. I'm alive, that soul, the one meant for you saved me. You saved the goddamn planet, and I swear to fuck if you try to sacrifice yourself again, I'll kill you." 

Charlie laughs wetly and reaches his hands out, grabbing onto Matteusz with a death-like vice, "That rather defeats the purpose, don't you think?" 

April laughs and rushes him, leaning over the sofa to wrap her arms around the blond boy tightly. He stretches up to hug her back just as hard, letting go of Matteusz in the process, and unwilling to be left out, Matteusz wraps his long arms around the both of them and grins whenever Tanya and Ram come up behind them and join in. 

They had all lost, but they would all be found, no matter how long it took. 

 

*************************************************

They leave with several packets of cheese and onion flavoured crisps and Bill Potts' phone number, Bill Potts, who had winked at Matteusz and said "he's cute" as they left. It had made Charlie blush and Matteusz had kissed his forehead proudly. 

They go their separate ways, each getting a taxi because they were too exhausted to make the long trek home on foot. Miss Quill abandons the pair of them as soon as they step foot in the house and heads towards her room, if Matteusz didn't know that she had a plentiful stash of chocolate in her room, then he would demand she ate something. Instead he lets her go, and pushes his exhausted boyfriend in the direction of their bedroom. 

"If you even think about getting into our bed when you're dirty, you've another think coming." He tells Charlie firmly whenever his boyfriend goes to climb on the bed, dirty clothes and dusty face be damned. 

He ignores the pout his boyfriend directs at him and drags him towards the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet lid and throwing him three of the eight bags of crisps Bill had given them on the way out. 

"Eat those."

Charlie starts chewing them dutifully without argument as Matteusz started the water in the bathtub, filling it with suds and hot soapy water. He couldn't wait to scrub the dust and blood from his body and be clean again, his bed was screaming his name from the other room but he refused to sleep without washing the day off first. 

They were silent except for the munching of the crisps that they were both eating as they waiting for the bath to fill, Matteusz wasn't quite sure that they were in date due to the slightly fusty taste, but Charlie wasn't complaining so neither would he. 

When the water gets about half way he nods at his boyfriend, "Start stripping."

"Matteusz-"

"Strip." He repeats again, and Charlie nods tiredly, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jacket. 

"I'd like to bin these clothes." Matteusz says in a low voice, wrenching his t-shirt over his head, he didn't really have clothes to spare, but he wanted to put as much distance between today and the future as possibly. 

"Me too, yeah." Charlie says skimming his fingers down the front of his flannel shirt and dragging it off his shoulders, it's bad timing but Matteusz cannot help the leer on his face when he sees his boyfriend's bare chest. Charlie is unaware of his attention and fumbles with his belt, dragging his legs out of his cute little turn ups and boxers and standing naked, in the middle of the bathroom. He looks so vulnerable that Matteusz might cry, and he hastens to undress himself so that they might be equals again. 

"Matteusz I understand if, if you'd like to leave. Or if you want me to leave-you can stay here. I'll go-the point being, if you'd like to break up, again, then I understand." Charlie says and his voice is so empty that it's as if Matteusz had already dumped him, like there was even a possibility of that happening. 

He sits down on the lip of the bath and holds out his arms, "Come here."

"Matteusz-"

"Please Charlie." He comes and stands hesitantly between Matteusz's spread legs and the polish boy drags him even closer so that Charlie's pressed against him, all soft skin and warmth. 

"I would like to marry you. Now. Tomorrow. Yesterday preferably. I want it. I want you. Charlie, I want to follow you wherever you go, and if you can't lead then I will. I want this-us, everyday. If you take that away from me then, then I don't know if I could continue living." Matteusz confesses into the soft skin of Charlie's stomach, his hands on the cut of his hip bones. 

"But I'm a monster." Charlie whispers above him, "I killed all those people."

 

Matteusz shakes his head, "You killed people who were about to kill everyone else. They were evil, Charlie." 

"They were still people."

Matteusz looks up and catches Charlie's eyes with his own, "I would've done the same thing."

Charlie blinks, "You would've?" 

Matteusz nods, "If someone had threatened you Charlie, then I wouldn't have even thought about it." 

"Oh." Charlie says, in a tiny voice, then again, "Oh." He folds into tears and Matteusz catches him against his chest, rubbing his back and rocking slightly. 

"I have you Charlie, you're safe. I have you." 

Charlie sobs against his shoulder, leaving wet marks on his skin, "Thank you-thank you-"

"Bath is ready, my love, we should get in." 

Charlie gets in first, and Matteusz rearranges himself in front, leaning back against him, because even though it makes the water slosh out of the tub and his legs have to fold up weirdly, he oddly loves being the little spoon. 

Charlie tucks his hands around him and pet at his stomach like his prone to do, "I love you, very much Matteusz." He promises, and Matteusz does his best to turn in his arms so that they could kiss. 

"I wish for you as well," he whispers, referencing all those weeks ago on Charlie's bed, making his boyfriend smile the first tiny smile since last night, it feels like a milestone. 

They wash each other with a reverence, Matteusz washes Charlie's hair with a diligence he doesn't even reserve for his schoolwork, and Charlie soaps his chest like he's painting a masterpiece. He drags his fingertips over Matteusz's nipples and even though they're both exhausted, it makes him gasp a little bit. He meets Charlie's eyes as if to ask if he wanted to prolong that feeling and Charlie pulls him forward into a kiss. 

They're teenaged boys, and they're wet and soapy and sliding against each other so it doesn't take much to make them hard. And it's far from the first time they've done this, heck, Matteusz has lost count of the times they've done this, but the gasps Charlie makes as they move together are like he's being touched for the first time. When Matteusz reaches down and takes him in his hand, the moan he lets out is almost enough to get Matteusz off right there and then without ever being touched. 

Charlie digs his hand down between them and wraps his hand around Matteusz' length, following his rhythm as best he can and the pleasure makes the polish boy's toes curl, it's silent except for their moans and the slide of the water in the bath, spilling out over onto the floor and probably ruining the tiles. 

Neither of them care of the state of the tiles as they attempt to drag each other to completion, and the whimper that Charlie lets out when he bites his lip and strains his neck as he reaches that height of bliss is enough to spark of Matteusz's own orgasm that rolls over him like the waves of the ocean and makes his body feel loose and languid on top of his equally lazy boyfriend. It makes him shake and stutter out a gasping moan as his boyfriend strokes him through the best of it and the rise and fall is so sweetly done that he could almost cry. 

They get out of the tub fairly soon after, and the evidence of what they done gets washed done the drain and the remains of the final battle with the shadow realm leaves a scummy layer of dirt at the bottom of the bath. 

Charlie wants to go to bed immediately, but Matteusz' mother's instructions never to go to bed with wet hair sticks out in his mind like always, and a towel is never enough for Charlie's hair, so he finds the hair drier and dries it for him, perfectly straight like always, soft and blond and smelling like coconuts because of Charlie's expensive shampoo he insists on buying. Matteusz can't help burrowing his nose in the long strands afterwards and inhaling deeply, "Gorgeous." He whispers, because that's what he's been missing all week, that scent that is so perfectly Charlie that his life would not be complete with out it. 

His compliments make Charlie blush despite what they've just done in the bath, and Matteusz has to sit down on the bed so that Charlie could dry his head in return, despite a towel being enough for his own shorter hair. Charlie doesn't exactly know how to blow dry neatly though, so Matteusz ends up with messier hair than normal, although he's so exhausted at this point that he can barely bring himself to care and instead kisses the centre of Charlie's chest by way of thanks. 

They separate to get dressed, Matteusz in a pair of light grey boxers that he's hand since he was about thirteen, well before his first growth spurt and despite their age have managed to grow with him, leaving them his most comfortable pair more. Charlie prefers to sleep clothed usually but appears to be skipping his fancy pyjamas tonight, instead wearing a pair of Matteusz' boxer shorts that are too big and fall down his hips so that he has to hold them up with one hand, and one of Matteusz old shorts from a youth club that he attended before he ever met Charlie or April or any of the self-proclaimed 'bunghold squad'. It too, is huge on Charlie and swamps his deceptively lean frame, he looks sleepy and gorgeous and tiny and Matteusz has to remind himself that his boyfriend has the power to drive a screwdriver through a woman's hand and imbed it in the tiles below. 

It's hot. It's really hot. 

He peels back the crisp covers and they climb in together, making matching sounds of bliss as they relax finally in the cool sheets, wrapped around each other like ying and yang, clean and (partially) fed like Matteusz promised last night-a few hours ago actually, but what feels like weeks ago, Charlie's head is pillowed on his chest and his feet are pressed against Matteusz's ankles. Charlie presses a light kiss against the stubbly skin of Matteusz's neck and says in a small voice, "Thank you, for loving me." As if Matteusz would ever do anything else with his life but love Charlie Smith. It is all Matteusz would ever do for the rest of his life is love this man. 

"Thank you, for letting me." 

He feels more than sees Charlie's smile against his skin. It feels beautiful and sacred and Matteusz finally lets himself drift off to sleep with a grin on his face. Whatever happens next, they'll deal with it; together.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the season yesterday and spent all night writing this, I will eventually write fluff for this pairing soon because god KNOWS these poor boys deserve it!!
> 
> -YtC


End file.
